Legend of the Eight Lights
by Prominence Flare
Summary: A powerful force threatens to rend the cartoon multiverse as we know it to nothingness. Only the eight chosen by fate's hand can stop it...
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in this story. 'Cept maybe the main bad guy, and even he's inspired by something else (no spoilers for you).**

Hokay, it's been a good long while since I've tried my hand at this, so I'm honestly asking for good feedback- occasional mindless stuff is expected, but I'm looking to improve a bit here. So...Heaven or Hell. Let's rock! (Love Guilty Gear, listening to music of it right now. What can I say?)

----

**Legend of the Eight Lights**

Good, and evil. Since the dawn of time itself, the two forces have been at war. However, by and large, the forces of Good have triumphed over those of evil. However, these forces are but minor; in the grand scheme of things, there is a larger evil. One with the power and desire to eradicate any and all living, constant things. Why? We do not know. But that does not make the threat any less real. It is a force of pure chaos and malevolence, a monster of absolute destruction. A being...of entropy.

Ah, but why has this force not take root and eliminated us, then? The answer is simple. Eight beings from all corners of the universe, entitled with the power to null and quiet the beast, at least temporarily. Even so, they are said to have been shining like stars from the force of their powerful struggle. Unfortunately, the previous Eight have died and gone, leaving their names to none but history. And the beast, long asleep, now slowly stirs...

Thusly, the universe needs a new set of heroes to attempt to quell this force. The universe needs the Eight Lights once more...

----------------------

That'll do it for this short prolouge. I'm typing up the actual first chapter right now, so it won't be long. Try to guess the Eight. I guarantee you can't. But I'll give you a hint. Some are common in this section, others haven't even been seen. So don't bug out trying to figure out all of them, eheheh... (Oh, and in case you're wondering, the actual chapters are longer than this- this is merely a short intro to the state of affairs so you all won't be lost. Give 'em a looksee- I promise they'll be pretty good.)

Read and Review, please!


	2. The Start

**Alright, I'm a bit behind schedule, I know. Not a good start off…but either way, let's finally get this show on the road! **

**I own nothing but my dreams and ideas.**

-------------

For world renowned teen hero Kim Possible, 'normal' was a bit different from most people. For her, 'normal' was something along the lines of, 'Get up, go to school, save the world from being turned into a giant golf course, go to bed'. And today seemed little different.

"Hand over that Trans-Dimensional Vortex Generator, Dementor!"

"Yeah! Give up the trans-dimensional warping thingy and no one get hurt!"

The (obviously) demented doctor looked down from his perch on his hovercraft and sneered at the young heroine and her erstwhile partner/boyfriend in the street. His latest scheme was a plot to threaten the world's leaders into either surrendering to him, or get their entire nation's populace thrown into another dimension.

"So sorry, _mein fraulein_, but zis is far too essential to mein plans! Do you know how much money it takes to BUILD von of these? Why, ze molecule generator alone required more money than ze Fort Knox! So eizer stand aside or PREPARED TO BE DIMENSIONALIZED!"

Deciding reason was beyond the madman, she made a break for the nearest car, hopping onto the roof, springing from there onto a nearby Hummer, before leaping for a hanging streetlight, using the horizontal neck as a gymnast's pole, swinging around once before releasing and tumbling expertly through the air to land flush on the side of Dementor's saucer-like craft, to the bewilderment of the mad scientist, and the delight of her boyfriend Ron Stoppable.

Dementor, in an attempt to be rid of his nemesis once and for all, quickly aimed the hand held vortex generator at her, fully intent on sending who knows where- but Kim was faster. A swift low roundhouse and the device went flying.

"I got it, KP, I got it!" cried Ron as he mad a mad dash for the device, which was plummeting straight for the street. Making a heroic dive, he at first seemed too far away- when he stretched out his arm and a little pink blur came flying out of his hand- tumbling much like Kim did and snagging the remote like device out of the air with ease.

"Tah dah!" exclaimed Rufus as he made a perfect two-point landing, device held up proudly in the air, despite it being bigger than he was. Gravity soon remembered that fact as he toppled over.

Meanwhile, Dementor was livid. "Ack! That blasted hairy rodent! Vhy, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Turning around from where the spectacle was, he remembered that he had a much more immediate problem in Kim. Thinking fast, he quickly hit the throttle and forced the machine into maximum gear, rocketing off and sending Kim flying through the air. This time, Ron, being nearer to her than before, was able to catch her, sending him to the ground as well.

"Thanks, Ron," Kim offered as they rose up and dusted themselves off. "And thank you, Rufus- that was a pretty good catch."

The mole rat blushed. "Aww, t'werent nothin'." Kim smiled, then gently took the Trans-Dimensional Vortex Generator from him, turning her attention to it. "We should probably bring this to Global Justice. They'll probably want to-" she cut herself off when an odd shadow passed over them. Looking up, she was shocked almost senseless.

"Uh, Kim? You there?" Ron quickly waved his arm in front of her face. Getting no response, he looked up and quickly assumed the same shocked posture. Rufus looked up to see what his humans saw, and reasonably freaked out, and dove for cover in Ron's pants pocket.

Seemingly _swimming _through the sky seemed to be…a large, black, _tentacle? _As they further looked on, they could see that yes, it seemed to be a giant, black, writhing tentacle, with smaller tentacles attached to it all around.

And it was heading right for Middleton Central Park.

The two heroes wasted no time in calling their local tech genius, Wade.

"Hey, Wade? Something really weird's going on here…"

"Uh, KP? Try beyond weird."

"Yeah, definitely beyond weird. Any idea what-" Wade beat them to the punch. "Already on it. No clue…other than it's extraterrestrial." Kim was slightly surprised. "Aliens? Again?"

The tech wonder took a closer look at his monitor, shuddering. "Looks like it…but it's like nothing I've ever seen. It…it's like something out of a sci-fi horror flick." Wade seemed to think a moment, then continued. "I'm sending your battle suit, Kim. You might need it for this one."

Ron looked incredulous. "Uh, dude? How're you gonna send it fast enough to-" Kim's high tech, supercharged car screamed around the corner as if on cue, stopping in front of them and opening the driver side door, where Kim's suit awaited. "Riiight. Remote calling."

Wade looked pleased with himself. "Had the twins install that feature two days ago- figured it might come in handy."

Kim beamed. "You rock, Wade. Now let's get going!"

After allowing Kim a lightening-quick change in the car (fortunately the street seemed to be empty of people), Ron hopped in the passenger's side and the two tore off after the mysterious creature. What WAS that thing?

This day was turning out to be not-so-normal after all…

----------

**Seems like a good place for a stopping point. Next one should be up shortly. And no worries; things start getting crossover-y in the next chapter. Oh, and be honest; how was it? Dementor's accent was hard, but I gave it a shot. If it's bad, lemme know what needs fixing and I'll edit the chapter. Anywho, I'm a bit poor at starting up stories, but if you can slog through the first two or three chapters of this, I promise things will get tons better, quality wise.**


	3. Weird Happenings

**As promised, Chapter 2, right here, right now. This is when things get interesting…**

**I still don't own a thing except what's obviously not part of the KP universe.**

* * *

As the intrepid duo approached the park, the were met with a incredulous site.

They hadn't been incorrect about the shape of the unearthly being, but what was even more unsettling was that the smaller tentacles were actually _detaching_ from the primary tentacle, revealing that the mini-tentacles were in fact lamprey like creatures- lacking eyes, they had a large, suctioned mouth, upon which rows of shark-like teeth were lined. To even further weird out the two, in a clear defiance of natural progression, the unreal creatures instantly sprouted four small arms, some going farther and gaining small bat-like wings. With sharp-piercing cries they proceeded to cause general chaos amidst the populace, nipping and biting at anyone or anything in range.

"Oh, man," moaned Ron. "This is SO sick and wrong." Kim could only nod her head in agreement.

Although astounded and utterly freaked out by the creatures, Kim and Ron both knew that they had to find a way to get rid of these creatures, before more of them popped up- she could see the beginnings of more of the sickening creatures begin to form on the giant tentacle body.

Before she could ponder the matter much, however, a sudden cry of, "Kim, look out!" rattled her senses and forcer her to dive out the way of the vile-smelling purple liquid one of the creatures had suddenly spewed forth from its gaping maw. Seeing the results of the liquid on the tree trunk behind her, she quickly concluded it was acidic. Getting back into mission mode, Kim quickly assessed the situation.

"Ron, try to get everyone still in the park out of here! And call the police, army, whoever you can!" Without waiting for a confirmation (she knew Ron would do as she asked), Kim leaped into battle. Quickly jump kicking one of the flying creatures down to earth, she began to attempt to clear out the horde of beasts while simultaneously figuring out how to deal with the giant creature spawning them.

As Ron ran as quickly as possible attempting to escort the few remaining civilians out of harm's way and trying to fight out the creatures at the same time, Kim had a brainstorm- a risky one, but one nonetheless. Moving to a group of spawn, she quickly shouted to get their attention.

"Hey, little uglies? You looking for a snack? Try me on for size!"

Whether the taunt actually affected them or they merely sensed a closer enemy, the cluster of creatures instantly turned around and made to chase her, deadly bile spewing from their mouths all the while.

Weaving between the dangerous shots, she positioned herself as close to the main tentacle as she dared, then made one last play. "I'll bet you couldn't hit me even WITH eyes!"

Fortunately for her, the taunt seemed to work, as the lot of them reared back and spat forth loads of the purple bile- exactly what Kim wanted.

Moving as though it were rehearsed, Kim gracefully tuck and rolled out of the way of the sludge, the projectiles instead landing on the skin of the very thing that spawned them.

Wordlessly writhing and lashing about in pain, the giant tentacle struggled and squirmed, attempting to shake off the acid melting its very being. However, after several long seconds of squirming like a worm in its death throes, it finally came to rest, flopping over, dead- a good half of it had melted away already.

Kim turned to the rest of the creatures, fully intent of putting them down as well- when she saw that there was no need. It seemed the creatures were symbiotically linked with the main tentacle, for the rest of them had all flopped down dead as well. Kim let out a heavy sigh, glad that things seemed to have been brought back to normal.

"Okay...that was way weird." She began looking around for her even-frantic partner.

"Ron? Where are you? Ron?"

"Over here, KP!" Ron was by her car, and had a worried look in his eyes. As she checked the state of her car, she could see why- the beasts had apparently done a number on her car, denting the roof and breaking the windows, along with other numerous scratches and nicks. She grimaced and sighed.

"Aw, man...this is going to take some time to fix..." Ron opened the door to the passenger side, and his eyes widened. "Uh, Kim? The car's not all that's gonna need fixing." Quickly sprinting to his side, she felt a bit of dread well up inside her.

One of the flying creatures had apparently made it into the car, and the Trans-Dimensional Vortex Generator, which had been simply left in the seat due to time constraints, was in its mouth.

"Oh, no..."

"Well...we can probably still bring this to GJ, right?" Kim nodded as she attempted to gently pick up the dimensional generator out of the maw of the beast. However, it wouldn't budge. Giving a more forceful tug, it still wouldn't loosen. Finally resorting to actual strength, she managed to rip the device right out of its mouth, only for it to start sparking dangerously.

"Uh, Kim...that's not a good thing is it?"

Kim shook her head. "No, Ron, it isn't!" Unsure as to what to do, she was unable to respond as she suddenly found herself enveloped in a brilliant yellow light.

"KIM!" Ron made to grab the device from her, but it was too late.

Kim Possible vanished into thin air.

Ron was left speechless.

Kim felt weightless, and enveloped in something...something warm. She had no idea what was going on, as she saw a cavalcade of colors race by her. She could only assume she was being hurled through the time-space continuum or something like that. Where she would land, she had no clue.

Suddenly the colors went away and were replaced by stars. Quickly realizing that she was falling while looking up, she wasn't able to right herself in time and fell to the ground- fortunately, she was only a couple feet about the ground at the time. Dusting herself off, she took in her surroundings, noticing that she was near a... clock tower?

"Okaaayy...this place looks normal...I guess..." It indeed seemed to be a normal city at night, but...different, somehow, in a manner she couldn't place. "Is this really another dimension? Ugh...I need to get my bearings." Figuring the best way to do that was to walk around, she began to explore the streets.

Although she was relieved to see that wherever she was, humans existed as well, she was still a little offput by how...sane things were. She expected to be thrown into a world of unspeakable monstrosities, or maybe one of nothingness...but no, it all seemed perfectly normal. Finally, she stumbled across what looked to be a mall. After some searching, she noticed the sign, 'Amity Park Mall'.

"Amity Park , huh? Well, I never heard of it, but at least I know where I am...kinda."

With a name, at the very least, she figured she could find out where she was and how to get back home. With that in mind, she set out further into the city to see what she could find...

-------

**And so ends Chapter 2. I'm pretty sure you all can guess what and who's coming next.**


	4. A Ghost Boy of A Chance

**WOO! Chapter 3, after waaaay too long. Okay, I s'pose I owe an explanation. Simply put, I got cold feet. While I quite literally have EVERYONE ELSE'S introduction planned out to the word, I couldn't for the life of me figure out something good for the ghost-boy. But I've gotten more than one request for this to just be put up, so...here goes. And eh. Even IF it sucks, it'll only get better. From here on in I know PRECISELY what I'm doing. Let's rock.**

* * *

Frankly, if you had to ask Danny Fenton- also known as Danny Phantom- the question 'Well, how's your life going?', his response would most likely be 'Pretty darn good!' complete with goofy smile and nod.

As of now he was rather enjoying a nice nighttime flight above town towards home after a night out- and he wasn't alone.

His girlfriend, the ever-rebellious, vegetarian, goth Sam Manson was alongside him, arm tightly in hand, and was enjoying the night air just as much as he was. "Well, hero boy," she grinned as she looked at him, "seems like you've been doing pretty well for yourself lately. You've got the town eating out of the palm of your hand since that meteor incident, I'd say."

Danny couldn't help but blush slightly in a small show of embarrassment. "Nah, they're just appreciative. Although I gotta admit, the freedom to not really worry about everyone freaking out when they see me is nice."

Sam didn't bother to give a rebuttal; she merely smiled at his semi-modesty and focused on enjoying the flight home.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was a scream- a woman's terror filled scream, from below. Immediately both teens in flight shifted their heads towards the source. Both were shocked to witness a winged... creature of some sort, with fangs and claws ripping and tearing at a middle aged woman's clothes. Although she was trying furiously to bat the thing away with her purse, it was to little avail, the beast simply shrugged off her attempts with little concern and returned to gnashing and clawing.

Without hesitation, Danny and Sam dove down to the lady, and in one smooth motion, Danny had deposited Sam on the ground with his left hand, grabbed the creature in his right, and slung it off of the woman and into the distance; while it was flying through the air, he quickly lined up a shot and blasted the thing with a shot of ectoplasmic energy. It fell to the ground quickly, whereupon contact it seemed to fizzle out into naught but a stagnant puddle of purple goo.

"Geez..." Frankly, Danny was stunned. He'd never seen something like that...at least, nothing in the normal world. His first instinct was that it was a ghost, but he noticed that his ghost sense hadn't picked up anything at all. He quickly turned to the lady, who was still shaken up from the encounter. "Uh, excuse me, ma'am, but do you have any idea where that...THING came from?"

The lady was still slightly panting for breath, looking down at the ground- she'd obviously been a bit winded from her scuffle. However, upon hearing him speak, she snapped her head up to meet his eyes. "OH! Oh, thank goodness for you, young man! I-I didn't know what was going on; I was just walking past Casper High- you know, the high school- and all of a sudden this...this HUGE black I-don't-know-what comes out of the ground, and- and it's got so many TENTACLES and-and it splits or something and all these little things come out- OH! OH MY GOODNESS! THE GIRL!" Her attitude suddenly took on new levels of hysterical. "THAT POOR GIRLWENT TO TRY TO FIGHT THEM!"

Danny and Sam were beside themselves at this point. "Girl? What girl?" Danny quickly asked.

"Oh, oh...let's see, she was a redhead, petite, not very tall, but she had on the most curious suit...it was mostly white and looked kind of like armor, so I guess she knows what she's doing, but then maybe-"

She stopped, as she finally noticed that the both of them had already taken off for Casper High.

Upon hearing the initial description, Danny had only one thought running through his head. 'No...it couldn't be...Jazz?'

Sam, however, voiced her thoughts. "Danny, do you have any clue what's going on here?"

Danny shook his head. "Not a clue. My ghost sense didn't go off, so I'm kinda worried...this might be something big."

Sam wore her expression on her face, but didn't say anything. She had noticed the lack of blue wisps herself, and the possibility of a ghost that could sneak under his ghost sense was worrying.

Soon they approached the campus of Casper High, and to both of their horror, they could see a large, undulating, tentacled mass writhing in the lunch courtyard. Not only that, but they could see several small bat-like creatures much like the one they had pried off of the lady circling it.

"No way..." whispered Danny. "What the heck is this?" Momentarily shaking himself out of his stupor, he got himself focused. "Sam, I'm gonna drop you off here, outside of where these things can see you." To his surprise, Sam nodded wordlessly. "I'm gonna try and find the girl the lady was talking about and see if I can't rescue her. You try and get Tucker on the phone and get him to send some people out here. Tell him I'm having trouble, if you have to!" With that, Danny quickly swooper low to the ground, letting Sam drop from his hands, where she went into a quick tuck and roll before bouncing up, waving him on and immediately whipping out her cell phone.

"Hello, Tucker? Tucker? It- no, get TUCKER. The MAYOR. Yeah, him! Tell him it's Sam, and tell him Danny and I need his help, BIG time."

It didn't take Danny long to find the root of the problem- quite literally, as the thing was apparently grounded to the spot; the writhing mass of black that surrounded it for about 6 meters didn't imply that it was incapable of spreading its influence, however. What was more surprising was the girl he saw down there, fighting as if her life depended on it- which it most likely did. He could tell that, thank goodness, it wasn't Jazz. The uniform she had on and her figure didn't match. 'Plus,' he thought as she flawlessly butterfly kicked two large, crawling lizard creatures that had lept at her, 'she can't do stunts like THAT. Well, enough staring. Time to save the day!'

Kim was not quite pleased at this turn of events. Rather, she was actually somewhat worried. After she had spent little more than 10 minutes wandering around this new place, she had been shocked, dismayed, and several other negative feelings at the sight of the all-too large black...sphere? It wasn't a tentacle this time, but she knew deep down it was the same problem as she raced towards it.

'Or it could be a WORSE problem,' she thought as she ducked yet another dive bomb attempt from the flying creatures. These proved to be more troublesome than before; it seems they didn't take to her taunts much this time, and the thing that spawned them was a fair deal bigger than before; thus resulting in larger and more grotesque monstrosities, around 4 feet- the size of a small person, whereas they'd previously been dog and cat sized.

A quick snap kick quick took out a flier that was charging straight at her, two more boots and a right jab took care of one of the lizards- careful of the teeth, she quickly reminded herself- and suddenly there was a whole group of them charging her at once. Before she could hit the shield function on her suit to block and fling them away, however, a green beam of energy suddenly split the air- and the flood of creatures- cleanly in half.

"Wha! What the-" she quickly looked up to find a silver haired, green eyed boy, dressed in a black and white suit she could only label as 'superheroish'. Without wasting a beat he quickly flew down to her side.

"Hey! Heard someone was trying to lighten my load of hero work." He grinned at her, keeping an eye on the creatures that surrounded them at the same time. "Appreciate the effort; you were doing pretty there, but mind if I cut in?" He got into a fighting stance as he sized up the mass of creatures.

Kim could only give a sideways glance and a smirk at the kid who called himself a hero; apparently her guess wasn't too far off. "Hey," she shifted back into her own stance, back to him as she continued talking, "if you can do more of what you just did, feel free!"

Danny smirked. He kinda liked this girl. "Watch and be amazed!"

With that, he proceeded to fire off rapid-fire shots of energy like a gunslinger, each on vaporizing several of the smaller creatures and seriously injuring the larger ones. Kim, her energy renewed by this newcomer to the battle, lept in with fists and feet flying; quickly nailing a lizard with a roundhouse kick, transitioning speedily into a haymaker of a punch that sent another flying into a wall, while giving a small leap upwards to dodge a low diving flier as well as deliver a large split kick that did in two charging beasts that had tried to trap her on opposite sides.

However, as much butt as they were kicking, Kim knew it wouldn't stop unless something was done about the big one. She looked again at her impromptu partner- he was holding himself admirably, and his ability to stay at a distance via flight (she didn't question it, she'd seen and experienced just as weird) helped- although he appeared to be caught of guard more than once when a flier or three rushed him.

"Okay, forget these things for now!" Kim called out. "We've got the crowd cleared out enough! Go for the big one! Take him out and the others will drop, too!"

"What! Why didn't you say so earlier!?" Danny whined, but he hurried to face the giant mass, which seemed to have noticed him somehow- one of its mighty tentacles shook oddly, and suddenly made to slam down on him, but Danny would have none of it- he quickly dodged, and took a deep breath.

To Kim's almost-surprise, and before the monster could react, Danny let loose what she could describe as a haunting wail, loud, long, and obviously powerful, as all the creatures left seemed to be carried away- or ripped to shreds and dissolved into pink/purple goo.

The giant mass seemed to fare better- much of its skin and more peeled away, and overall it looked quite the messy sight. Still, the beast writhed and shuddered, and although it was greatly injured, it was yet to be dead.

Danny stood, slightly panting at his efforts. Before Kim could get a word in, he gritted his teeth, and charged on final blast of energy at the creature- this managed to rip right through it, and at last the creature fell, its body seemingly decaying little by little before their eyes. As Kim had claimed, the other creatures that had not been killed by the wail fell also, their existential link severed.

After seeing this display, Kim was fairly impressed. "Wooow. You've got some neat tricks. Oh! Say, I never got your name. I'm Kim. Kim Possible."

Danny smiled at her, his energy recovering quickly. Odd name, but then again, his wasn't anything normal, either. "Danny. Danny Phantom." He straighted up. "Hey, do you know what's going on here? Any idea what was with that thing?"

"I'd like to know that, myself." Danny started as he heard the voice of his girlfriend. "Sorry," he stated as Sam walked up to the both of them. "Here, lemme introduce you. Kim Possible, my girlfriend Sam Manson. Sam Manson, Kim Possible."

Sam took Kim's outstretched hand in a friendly-yet-wary manner. Kim caught the all too familiar glint in her eye. "Hey, nice to meet you. Oh, and don't worry, I'm happily spoken for." She grinned as she saw Sam's posture relax a bit. "And as for what's going on...do I have to tell you guys here, or..."

Danny interrupted her, sensing what she was about to ask. "No problem; we can all head toward my place. I was suppose to be home earlier, but...I think my folks will be okay once they learn what happened." He looked out into the street. "Speaking of, where's Tucker, Sam? You DID manage to call him, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he said he'd take care of it 'with all due haste'." Air quotes were included. "I have no clue what his definition of 'haste' is, but it's too slow for me. C'mon, let's get going."

The four of them were already gone by the time the police finally arrived. All that was left for them were some wrecked tables...and a very odd circular patch of land that seemed to be utterly devoid of life, right down to the dirt.

* * *

**And so ends Chapter 3 at long last. This, I swear, was the hardest part of the story I could think of. I'm gonna be burning through this from here on in, expect like... 3 chapters in the next 24 hours.**


	5. Fears and Friends

**Chapter 5. For the love of god, someone remind what all Kim's suit can do. Can NOT remember for the life of me. I just know of a couple stunts.**

* * *

**Still own nothing.**

A whirlwind of lights, a flash of yellow, and a quick case of disoriented feelings later, the duo found themselves sprawled on the ground, and decidedly in the thick of something else.

Kim groaned from her sprawled position, flat on her back and staring at nothing but trees and trace bits of sky. "For some reason, I feel I should've expected I WOULDN'T land on my feet." A similar groan emerged from the figure to her left; Danny hadn't fared much better and was face first against the ground.

Pulling himself up, Danny dusted himself off and took a look around. "Yeah, we're gonna have to work on that. Any clue where we might be?"

Kim checked the device, fortunately not harmed in the fall. "Hm...all this thing is saying is 'JW021'. Still no clue what the name scheme is," she responded. As she got up, she was able to also get a look at their immediate location. "Huh. Another forest. Go fig." Danny only shrugged.

She stretched her back and sighed. "Well, we'd better try and get out of all this greenery, see where we are." Quickly turning in a circle to try and get an idea of north, she just soon settled on picking a random direction and started walking- only to be caught by a gloved hand. "Uh, Danny?"

"Hold on a sec, Kim," Danny responded. "Maybe it'd be better if I went ahead and scouted things out? After all, I CAN go invisible. Uh...can you?"

Although Kim initially felt put out, she had to admit the logic of the situation. "No. Wade took out the stealth function to make the suit overall more stable. One time he had it in for repairs, the stealth mode activated, and he couldn't find the thing for 3 days." On reflex she lifted up her arm to trigger her built- in Kimmunicator, only to remember that this wasn't her world- thus, no Wade. Frowning, she let her arm flop back down to her side. "Alright, Danny, go do your thing. Can you come back in like, 5 or 10 minutes and lemme know what you saw?" Kim asked.

Danny nodded. "Sure, don't see why not." Jumping into the air, he gave Kim a quick salute before shooting off. "Back in a flash!"

Sighing yet again, Kim simply folded her arms, and leaned against the nearest tree.

"SO not fun being the damsel..."

Not two minutes had passed before she got fed up and took to exploring the general surrounding area. Waiting around and doing nothing wasn't her style- might as well see if there was anything interesting around...

–

Danny couldn't help but be surprised at the entire look of the area. It hadn't taken long for him to reach what seemed to be a city- a pretty thriving one, no less. Stopping to get a good look, in the far distance, he could see a large expanse of water- most likely it was a bayside city, then. He'd yet to find any sort of sign for anything- then again he wasn't looking very hard, just taking in the sights. For all intents and purpose, he couldn't even see anything wrong. It was actually a very bright, cheerful looking city- heck, it was a place he certainly wouldn't mind hanging around in for a day or two. No evil black creatures, no particular discord anywhere, no nothing.

"Maybe Kim and I were being a bit paranoid..." Danny couldn't help but mumble to himself. Scanning the crowds and buildings briefly, he deemed his scouting mission officially finished, and proceeded to return to the forest area he and Kim had shown up in, cloaked all the while.

What he hadn't noticed was a young girl, with a Chinese complexion and a magenta stripe in her hair, squinting at where he just was. Quickly checking what seemed to be a faceless, purple watch, she squinted again at where he had floated still, face a mask of confusion.

–

Kim felt like kicking herself. She really did. 'Why didn't I think to check the stupid forest BEFORE trying to see what was beyond it?' she ranted in her head. Still, as she thought it, she knew it wasn't feasible- they had no idea how big the forest was, and they certainly wouldn't have had any clue as to whether the dark creatures were in there or not. Naturally, they were. However, as she took careful cover behind a set of trees a distance away, she could tell that this was potentially far worse than what they had faced earlier.

The giant tentacle was there, yes, but it wasn't as large as the one faced by Danny and her in Danny's world. Rather, this one was only as tall as the trees surrounding it...the big difference, however, was the fact that beneath the giant appendage, a large mass of smaller tentacles had lashed out, and like roots, they had been slowly and methodically corrupting the foliage encircling it, turning it all into a twisted, black and purplish version of what was once a lush green forest. It, frankly, disgusted Kim. But that wasn't all.

It was producing the creatures like before. Only instead of randomly being released like dandelion seeds to the wind, the enlarged tentacle-thing that had become already too familiar to her was dropping off seeds gently, much like a tree drops fruit.

Yet again as well, it seemed as if there were new ones to join the old every time she saw them; the newest breed she spotted had actually been almost bipedal. Not very tall, barely kid sized, but they gangly looking creatures, mouth still full of teeth, and with what appeared to be soft, purple, globular eyes. No real arms to speak of, either- just thick, long tentacles that flopped and writhed as the creatures walked as if they were some type of early primate, hunched over and shuffling.

Fortunately it seemed like there weren't as many as before...but she had a hunch why. No doubt the corrupting of the land was taking some toll on things, not to mention production of these newer, bigger threats.

That was the second thing...they were acting...different this time. Instead of letting out ear-piercing screams, running about all over without thought or reason and trying to bite and injure anything they could find, they were sticking quite close to their place of spawning, shuffling, fluttering, and slithering all about, but never going much farther than where the corruption of the trees was.

'I don't know how, but I think they're getting smarter...' Kim thought. Quickly turning away and heading back for her rendezvous with Danny, she could only guess exactly what would be good enough to take the invading creatures out this time...

–

Danny had been waiting for only a few minutes; correctly guessing that Kim had decided to wander off a bit and look around, he deigned from panicking, instead agreeing to himself that if she hadn't come back in 10 minutes, he'd go looking for her. Fortunately, she arrived back well before that time limit was even approached. Unfortunately, Kim also looked like there was big trouble on the horizon- he knew that look very well, having worn it often enough himself.

"What's going on?" He immediately asked. Kim started to answer-

And they both heard the rustle, and split apart barely a second before a very fast moving fist interspersed itself into the area they'd both been previously occupying.

The first thing Kim noticed was the stripe in her hair. The second thing Kim noticed was the battle ready position she held- even though she had missed her shot, she'd taken little-to-zero time in recovering, and had wisely spaced herself so that she could see both Kim and Danny without having to turn her head. Whoever she was, she wasn't an amateur fighter, and Danny noticed it too, quickly causing his hands to glow with ectoplasmic energy. There was a brief tenseness for a moment, before the newcomer adopted a confused look.

"...Y'know, you two don't exactly look like, well...like what I deal with. What's going on here?" She asked.

"Us?!" Kim's tone could probably rightly be called 'offended'. "You're the one who comes flying in acting we're the villains here!"

Danny nodded, energy still glowing in his hands. "Heck, we don't even know where we are! We're just visitors."

"Visitors?" The girl questioned. "Huh. Yeah, actually, looking at you guys, you definitely aren't locals. Well, for your information, you're in Orchid Bay." "And I'm guessing you don't have anything to do with the forest supposedly going all wonky?"

Kim shook her head. "No, but we DO know what's the cause of it."

Danny turned to her. "We do? Since when?" he asked.

"Since I was going to tell you before Miss Punchy interrupted us."

"Hey!" The girl whined. "I take offense to that. I kick things, too." She sniffed, and her stance relaxed a deal into something more casual. "But that still leaves the question of exactly what ARE you doing here."

Kim and Danny finally eased up, seeing as they weren't about to be attacked. "Well, we'll tell you what's going on with us, but I dunno if you'll believe it."

"Try me," the girl said with a grin. "By the way, name's Juniper. Juniper Lee. Call me June."

"I'm Kim Possible. Just call me Kim." "I'm Danny Phantom." The two introduced themselves respectably. Juniper stepped up to a more friendly distance.

"Alright, now that how do ya dos are outta the way, let's here this explanation of yours." She folded her arms as Kim told the story, but she noticed there was a slightly rushed tone in her voice.

–

"...And so we showed up here. Danny volunteered to see exactly where we were."

"I knew I saw or sensed SOMETHING up in the sky. Must've been him," the girl concluded. "But wow, I gotta admit, that sounds like something straight out of a sci-fi movie." She tilted her head. "And you're saying that this whatever-it-is is hanging around my hood?"

Kim nodded. "I found exactly where they were not too long ago, like I said. These things are nasty. I would tell you that these things are primal, savage, and mindless, but from what I noticed of them not too long ago, I'm wondering if they're so mindless now..."

Juniper rubbed her head in thought. "Hmm...alright, I gotta see this myself. Don't worry, I can take care of myself, just lead me to 'em."

Exchanging glances and nods, the two walked ahead of her, Kim taking the lead, Danny behind her, and June taking up the rear.

After arriving near the spot itself, June was shocked, if not surprised. Although she could technically say she'd seen worse than some rotted and messed up trees, it was the creatures surrounding them that rubbed her very wrongly.

"Ew..." June scrunched up her nose. "Alright...from the looks of things, I can help you guys out, but I'm gonna have to break some rules here...I think this is a special case though." She turned to the two.

"I'm gonna have to introduce you guys to Ah-Mah, no doubt, but first..." She winced inwardly at the thought of Ah-Mah's reaction to what she was about to do. "She's not gonna be happy about the rule I'm breaking."

"What rule is that?" Kim asked.

"Telling my secret." June responded.

–

June was right. Ah-Mah hadn't been happy with her upon learning that June had revealed herself as the Te Xuan Ze. Neither had Monroe- of course, Danny and Kim couldn't actually HEAR was Monroe was saying, merely rather rough barks (although Kim had an inkling of what was going on, what with being around Rufus so much). Still, Ah-Mah had given June a fair tongue lashing, only letting up when Kim presented the fact that as they weren't even from this world, they wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything once they left- which they intended to do once this threat was vanquished. That had simmered Ah-Mah down considerably, and she then agreed to help- by presenting June with some unusual wear...

"Er, Ah-Mah?" June questioned. "What are these?" she asked. In one hand, she was holding up what seemed to be a pair of dark grey gauntlets, complete with double helix design on the metal, extended cuff and sunburst pattern behind that. In the other were greaves of similar design.

"Those, my dear, are the Gauntlets and the Greaves of Ares," Ah-Mah responded. "These should provide you with protection against just about all types of physical damage out there, although magic can certainly still affect you."

"Really? Sweet!" Without further hesitation June tried on the armor wear. While it was a tad loose for her, they certainly fit, and June threw a few punches experimentally. "Hey, these things aren't too bad! Thanks!"

Ah-Mah nodded her consent. "You should get going now- if what you told me is accurate, then whatever that creature- or creatures- is, it must be stopped, and soon! I'll be preparing a restoration potion so that no one will notice- as long as the threat is gone, it should take effect, I hope..."

"All right, people, you heard the lady!" June said. "Let's get moving!" Without further ado, she charged out of the doorway, Kim and Danny quickly following, and all ignoring the looks they received from the sole civilian nearby.

"...I need to drink less coffee," was all he said.

**And it yet lives. I suck at consistent updating. Next chapter (hopefully) coming soon.**


End file.
